


Dison Ai Hod In

by SpaceWives



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWives/pseuds/SpaceWives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one shots, prompts, and drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dison Ai Hod In

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: "hOOOoooOo shit, you're the older sibling my best friend always talks about hahah wow tHEY NEVER BOTHERED TELLING ME YOU WERE THIS HOT" au

Her professor was droning on as usual, the same shit as always. She started tapping her foot in irritation of this nitwit, Octavia tells her she needs to work on her patience but come on, someone paid to do a job should do it. Her psychology professor never teaches anything new, he repeats the same lesson over and over yet has tenure so he is safe. She is seated near the back of the class and decides to just pop in her earbuds and hope this class ends soon, she turns on Pandora and is greeted by the animalistic nonsense of dubstep. She closes her eyes and hangs her head back of the back of her chair, she feels the familiar buzz of Octavia’s number. 

**HBIC (3:57 PM): Yo! clubbing, u in?**

**Lover bae (3:57 PM): Who is going?**

**HBIC (4:02 PM): Evry1**

**Lover bae (4:02 PM): Descriptive.**

**HBIC (4:02 PM): Fuk, do u need a roster? Clarke, Lexa, Raven, Lincoln, my brother, EVR1!!!! Y u even answering in class?????**

Per typical Octavia’s spelling descended quickly as her irritation grew.

**Lover bae (4:05 PM): I’ll come.**

**HBIC (4:06 PM): Good, Ill get you outside. escape class.**

She pocketed her earbuds, quickly running over her escape plans. She could fake sickness, or family emergency, but she has used those already. She reached into her backpack and pulled out her fruit water which was a strong red, she poured it quietly on her hands and it splashed on the sleeves of her shirt with a grin. She stashed it into her backpack and stood waltzing to the front of the class with a horrified expression, the water as she suspected resembled blood.

“Professor, I accidently stabbed myself with my pencil.” She said with a wince, pretending she is in pain.

“Oh god! Go to the nurse now!” he recoiled, his face paling several shades. He wasn’t a fan of blood it seems.

Once out into the hall she grinned ear to ear, nearly skipping down the hall. She got out of class and is going to go hang out with her friends, a fast turnaround for a shitty day. She aces all her tests so it isn’t like she needs class, but he is strict on attendance. She walked through the empty halls not pausing until she was out the door, her gaze immediately fell upon Octavia in the driver seat of Lincoln’s pickup and Lincoln in the passenger.

“How’d she get you to let her drive?” she asked hopping into the door Lincoln opened behind him, some of the chipping green paint dusting onto his flannel shirt.

“I lost a bet.” He grumbled shutting the doors as Octavia sped away, Echo quickly discarded her over shirt which was now stained with red water.

“He bet that Lexa wouldn’t go, all I had to say was ‘Clarke’ and she jumped to.” Octavia laughed actually slapping her knee.

“I was banking on her usual introvert nature.” Lincoln muttered unhappily, though the crinkle near his eyes gave him away.

Octavia was speeding down the back roads of Tondc, her speed causing Lincoln to grab hold of the truck ceiling. She took a hard right on Weather st. causing the back wheels to lose traction, a ‘jesus fuck’ filled the cabin before the wheels grabbed the road again. They could hear the resonating music fill the canyon that “The Ark” blasted past regulations, luckily the police didn’t care given that the canyon was otherwise abandoned besides the club.

“Babe, I am never letting you drive my truck again.” Lincoln exclaimed, shooting a look of shock at Echo in the backseat and an adoring one at Octavia.

“It’s cute you think you can control that.” Octavia scoffed, turning to Echo in the back seat. “Oh, so you’re cool with mocking Clarke until she caves and asks Lexa out right?” she asked, a knowing grin lighting up her expression.

“Fucking hell, eyes front before you murder us. So what I did with Lincoln?” Echo breathed out amused at Lincoln’s shock. She was legitimately afraid for her wellbeing in this death box while Octavia was driving, the truck itself was old and rickety, with Octavia who was truly a horrid driver it was certain death.

“You know it, love.” Octavia said sliding into the parking lot, causing a dirt cloud to cover her friends who were waiting for them.

Lincoln all but jumped out of the car, he opened the door so Echo could escape as well. Echo had no time to react before her familiar blonde haired friend pulled her into a rib cracking hug, she broke off to see her grinning maniacally.

“When Octavia texted me she was driving, never thought I’d see you again.” Clarke quipped at the approaching Octavia.

“You think she’s bad? Try having to be the one she coerced when she needed an adult to drive with.” An unfamiliar voice scoffed as he approached behind them, Echo turned towards him and nearly tripped.

He swaggered over towards the group, a pained expression aimed at Octavia in jest. His hair was raven black much like Octavia’s and Echo realized this was the brother Octavia would rave about, his cheekbones stood strong which also must be a Blake trait. He was wearing a worn tan flannel over a dark green cotton thermal, faded jeans, and work boots. His eyes dark and piercing yet strong with a humorous glint, the indent in his chin made Echo nearly trip, again. Octavia said her brother wasn’t bad, she never mention he was this fucking hot.  
“Hey guys, this is my brother Bellamy.” Octavia said cheerfully, he usually wasn’t in country and it was obvious she was happy to see him even if she talks shit about him most of the time she regales stories about him. Bellamy nodded to the group with a small smile, his gaze locked with Echo’s and her breath hitched. ‘Not good’ is all Echo could think, Octavia would never let her live this down if she figures out she has the hots for her brother. Unfortunately, she noticed immediately. 

Octavia noticed throughout the night Bellamy talked adamantly with Lincoln and as he got drunker ventured far enough to joke with Clarke, but his gaze never left Echo. Echo was much the same, she would purposefully tease Clarke and Lexa but it was if she was always tripping or running into other clubbers. ‘She only gets clumsy when she likes someone’ Octavia thought, HOLY SHIT. When Clarke and Lexa slinked off to dance, it left Echo and Bellamy standing next to each other. Octavia grinned walking over to the two, slinging her arms around both their necks drawing them closer.

“Sooooooooooooo, have you met Echo?”


End file.
